


Porntober Adventures

by Little_Cello



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Chocolate Sauce, Fanart, Handcuffs, Leather Jackets, Light Bondage, M/M, Porntober, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: A collection of illustrations I did for Porntober once upon a time.





	1. Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time (in 2015) I made an attempt at Porntober. And I actually did pretty well! Since Tumblr doesn't want any filth on its platform anymore, I decided to archive those particular illustrations over here, for your viewing pleasure. Please keep in mind that almost 4 years have passed since I did these, so I'm fully aware of any faulty anatomy etc... I was a newbie at NSFW then, and I'm itching to redo some of these, but for now, you'll have to make do with what I have. I've put them in order from least to most NSFW, soooo enjoy the ride! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, pin-up style (sort of)!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163473770@N02/46799960755/in/dateposted/)


	2. Get To It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gene, pin-up style (sort of haha)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163473770@N02/40749818343/in/photostream/)


	3. It's Just The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some office snogging. Title borrowed from I Am Kloot's song of the same name.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163473770@N02/47724265941/in/dateposted/)


	4. Touchy Feely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snogging, plain and simple. <3

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163473770@N02/33847114738/in/dateposted/)


	5. Prime Suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's my favourite, to be honest. >_>

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163473770@N02/46807847555/in/dateposted/)


	6. Chocolate with a cherry on top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... Gene has a sweet tooth, so... *twiddles thumbs*
> 
> Here is where we get into more explicit territory, so be warned - mostly of my first hapless attempts at drawing male anatomy, haha.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163473770@N02/47724270611/in/dateposted/)


	7. Ready and Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More light bondage here, and a peen. What can I say...

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163473770@N02/32780868647/in/dateposted/)


	8. Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* Here's one for the top!Sam fans. Pretty explicit. I'd really like to redraw this one at some point, there are... so many problems... but in the meantime, eeeeeenjoy? :')

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163473770@N02/47724261831/in/dateposted/)


	9. Gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to top!Gene and probably the collective fandom's most favourite kink. Heh. Again, fairly explicit.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163473770@N02/47671254182/in/dateposted/)


	10. Perfect Abandon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this file is called "ACTUALSEX", so... there ya go! (I also need to reiterate that, yes, I see aaaaallll the anatomical problems. Please don't point them out to me. = v=;;)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163473770@N02/32780873687/in/dateposted/)


End file.
